Day 1: 4:00am-5:00am
Story The following takes place between 4:00am-5:00am 4:00am Caroline was taking out her clothes in front of Juliet. Sexy! laught Juliet. Juliet and Caroline were kissing under the shower. The next moment they were in bed, kissing, kissing and more kissing. 4:05am Jack was still in the cage. Help me, live together die alone said Jack. What did you just say? asked Ben. Live Together Die Alone said Jack. You sounds to me like a smart man Jack. I want you to do a surgery for me in the Hydra. If you don’t fail, we will let Michael and Walt go. What do you think? asked Ben. 4:10am Kate was looking at Michelle. Why, can’t you just let me go to Juliet? asked Kate. I’m sorry, but I can’t do that said Michelle. I’m looking for a name. Robert Thomas. Michelle did sit behind the computer. Robert Thomas. I see that somebody found his file a few hours ago, Karen Dellin said Michelle. Kate was runnin to Juliet. Michelle followed Kate. Kate opened the door and saw Juliet and Caroline kissing. Sorry, that I’m interrupting you, but we have evidence who the worker is from Robert Thomas said Kate. Who? asked Juliet. Karen Dellin said Kate. Carrie Williams is already gone said Caroline. We should look on the computer said Kate. Michelle, Juliet, Kate and Caroline were runnin in the building. Caroline looked on the computer. She’s already out of the building said Caroline. How many minutes? asked Juliet. 10 minutes said Caroline. Out of nothing came Karen with a gun, and did hold Michelle hostage. Michelle, no! said Caroline. 4:25am I can kill her not. Or I do reveal something that you should know, but then she will being dead said Karen. Do what you have to do said Michelle. Call my daughter, Alison, when I’m dead said Michelle. No! screamed Caroline. You have to find Carrie Williams and we will meet at 1:00pm at South Beach, only you Juliet. Karen shot Michelle and she runnin away. Let her go said Caroline. 4:30am Caroline looked at the death Michelle. It’s my fault said Caroline. It’s not your fault said Kate. She did want to have the job said Michelle. But I accept it said Caroline. Caroline was calling Alison out of bed at her home. 4:35am Alison came out her bed. What’s the matter? asked Alison. I have some bad news said Caroline. Your mother has been killed said Caroline. What! No! screamed Alison. Sorry, I will call a funeral said Caroline. 4:48am Kate and Juliet were in the car going to Carrie Williams. There is it said Juliet. Juliet and Kate knocked on the door from the house. A woman opened the door. I’m sorry, but who are you? asked the woman. 4:54am Juliet Burke and this is Kate Austen. My name is Elisabeth King and this is my sister Maria King. You can making our car clean, OK? asked Elisabeth. A moment later were Juliet and Kate clearing up the car. What now? asked Kate. We’re waiting. 5:00am Trivia *The episode is also called Cross Over. *Ranjina didn't appeared although being credited. Category:Season 1 Episodes